fantasyleagueofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
2012 Power Rankings-Playoffs
Posted 11/5/12 at 10:49am The regular season is over! What once was 10, now is 6. Today we say goodbye to several teams who performed significantly lower than projected at the beginning of the season, and a few teams that gave a good fight and came up just short. 1 (1). Julian Odinson --Riding the leagues longest winning streak, Odinson now has a week off to strategize. Only thing going against J.O. is the fact that they had the weakest schedule in the league by far and now will be facing a much stronger opponent. They’ve only scored under 200 twice, and those are their two losses. 2 (3). Welker’s Fingertips --In typical Matt’s fantasy team fashion, the strong beginning-season surge was followed by a large losing streak and backed up by a strong end of the season run. Their 8-5 final record is 3 more than projected at the start of the year. The Marshall/Johnson WR tandom is the best in the league and the late-season pickup of Leshoure has benefited a team that now must somehow root for Brady AND Texans defense to do well in order to advance. 3 (2). Ma ma momma said --Slowing down of late, losing two of their last three. Secured the first round bye thanks to a loss by Shotti Bunch. Even though Brees probably won’t play so poorly again this season, the inconsistency of Wallace, Bryant, Gresham, and Williams is something to be cautious about (especially with no bench). 4 (5). The Shotti Bunch --Most points in the league on the season but his two game losing streak cost him the first round bye and now he faces a powerful 6 seed without a solid QB option. Players like Bennett and Boldin are clear holes that can only be covered up if guys like Rice and Turner can put in big games. Peterson and Jackson are consistent and Pittsburgh’s D is first in the NFL. This is going to be a hell of a matchup. 5 (4). Boats and Hoes JV --This was the leagues hottest team and their loss to butt fuckers is baffling. Left a lot of points on the bench again. Vernon Davis has been a letdown of late and Edelman is now lost for the season. Can his rag-tag team pull off the upset against WF? This is the turn around team of the year. Last year’s last place finish was clearly a fluke and they should have a few more wins than they do. This could be a dynasty. 6 (6). Why am I doing this In week 5 I ranked “Why am I doing This” 10th, and my only comment was “hang in there.” In week 8 I told you all not to count this team out just yet. And against all odds they have made the playoffs. This comes about as a result of the league’s 3rd easiest schedule and the birth of Doug Martin. They face Shotti Bunch this week, who they have already beaten twice this season. I’m so excited. 7 (7). DiscountDoubleCheck --By a very large margin, this team is the best of the losers. They outscored 3 of the 6 teams in the playoffs. Somehow a team with Aaron Rodgers, Jamaal Charles, C.J. Spiller, and Seattle Defense now has to sit and watch as a team that once won despite 3 guys on a bye and one starting spot empty gets a shot at the title. 8(9) butt fuckers --As much as I rag on this team for not winning after they were able to log into their account, they probably would have done a lot better if they could’ve drafted their own team. Look for butt fuckers to bounce back next season in similar Boats and Hoes JV fashion. 9(8). Tickle Me Ocho --This team caught all the good breaks last year and all the bad breaks this year. 10 (10). The Storm --What is there to say? This team took a big chance in the draft that didn’t pay off. If it had, we would have looked at this manager as the fantasy genius he thinks he is. Instead we see him more as a Rex Ryan, constantly talking shit and not ever backing it up. The only plus is that after their consolation bye week they get to face Tickle Me Ocho for ONE last shot at beating their kryptonite.